Playing Hero
by My Own Demise
Summary: Tala hates it when things are unfair. When all the teams get together for a huge Summer party Tala notices two things unfair and the redhead doesn't plan on letting it slide. Sometimes playing the hero has draw backs though. Randomness warning, Not Yaoi


Tala hates it when things are unfair. When all the teams get together for a huge Summer party Tala notices two things unfair and the redhead doesn't plan on letting it slide. Sometimes playing the hero has draw backs though.

Hello everyone and welcome to my first story. I made this by taking my three favorite characters and putting them in one story. Warning that will happen a lot.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Yes a party! I am always ready for a party. They are fun and give me a chance to be social and meet people. Although I already know everyone that is going to be at this party. It didn't matter though, besides it was a summer party! Those were always the best parties anyways. I jumped in the car after pushing all my team in. Before zoning out and looking out the door. I wasn't pulled back to reality until I heard my teammates attempts to get my attention.<p>

"I am sleeping with Boris and I used your shirt to clean the toilets." He finished angrily, uh oh how long had he been trying to get my attention. "Good for you Bry." I said with a smile, he just growled at me. Oh well he would get over it. "Why are you so happy anyways?" I looked over at my teammate. "I get to see Ray-Ray." I said happily and all my teammates blinked. Oh crap I had forgotten to tell them I was talking to Ray all the time now.

You might be wondering why I was talking to Ray all the time now as well. To be honest I really don't know why, it had started with Ray picking up the phone when I was looking for Kai and we just sort of started talking. Now we meet up every other weekend and go out to have fun and catch up. We had skipped out meeting this week since we were going to meet at the party. "You mean Ray from the Bladebreakers?" Spencer asked. "No Ray from the moon, yes Ray from the Bladebreakers." Why must they be so slow sometimes.

Bryan, Ian and Spencer all shared a look, that I know questioned my mental stability. "Uh, huh. Whatever you say Tala." Ian, little twerp, I knew what I was talking about! Wait that didn't sound right. Finally the car pulled up to the huge house. It was a pool party and my mind was already thinking up a million different things I could do. I jumped out of the car the second it came to a stop. "Race you to the house!" I yelled over my shoulder, maybe that extra spoon of sugar in my coffee wasn't such a good idea.

I saw him way before he saw me. In fact his back was turned to me. Yes! Operation scare the kitty was a go. I snuck around the tables. He was leaning against one of the pool side tables talking to the boy from F dynasty. Raul I think his name was. Whatever his name was, I hope he didn't mind getting wet. I jumped over the table and slammed into Ray's back. He turned as he was falling in an attempt to grab something. To bad for me the thing he found to grab was me, and in my insane laughter I didn't have time to close my nose as we hit the pool.

After getting up and coughing out water I began to laugh again. Ray looked utterly ticked at me. Everyone knew he hated water, I mean he wasn't even wearing swim trunks but at least the water wasn't really deep where I had pushed him in at. "Sorry, Ray couldn't resist." I said in between my fits of laughter. Many other people had found it as funny as I had, the other Bladebreakers being among them. "Forgive me kitty?" I said holding out my hand in a peace offering. He gave me a smirk, before taking my hand. "Sure Tal!" As he said my name he pulled down, before I knew it I was underwater again, and he was making a break for the side of the pool.

For someone who hated water he sure could swim fast. I came up choking. "That's, not, funny." I said between coughs. His laughter from the side of the pool told me he thought otherwise. "We are here for less then five minutes and our captain has already made a mess." Bryan said shaking his head. "It's a gift." I said with a smile and swam over to the side of the pool beside Ray. Who was wringing out his clothes. "You alright kitty?" I asked pulling myself up beside him. "You know I was in the middle of a conversation when you pushed me in right?" I looked back to see Raul smirking like there was no tomorrow.

"I'm sorry." I said actually meaning it. "I don't think we have ever meet properly. Names Tala." I said holding my hand out to him. Hey! He's another redhead, well half redhead. Is there even a name for hair like that? I guess it's like Kai's hair, oh wait did he tell me his name already? I looked back to see Ray shaking his head. Yep he did, shoot, oh well. "Nice to meet you?" I tried.

He just laugh, good, someone else who would just laugh that off, unlike Bryan, the jerk. "So what were you two talking about when I showed up?" I asked as Ray finally finished wringing his clothes out. His hair was a mess, and I assumed mine was to. Hey, people say I spend a lot of time on my hair, ask Ray how long it takes him to get his looking the way it does. I will never again complain about the time it takes to do my hair. Ray smiled at me apparently deciding to throw me a lifeline. "Oh _Raul _and me were just talking about certain girls and their ability to make you cringe when they walk in the door." Ray said with a smirk. Raul! I was right about his name, then I took a quick look around, nope no White Tigers. Figures Ray would never have the guts to say that with pinky around. "So Mariah and ?" Raul sighed and motioned over to where a girl with split hair was flirting with the All Starz. "My sister," He muttered shaking his head.

"As bad as Mariah?" I asked. I couldn't believe anyone was as bad as her, but both of them nodded. "Dang that's bad." Again both nodded. "How do you live with that?" Raul smiled at me. Hm? Where had I seen that smile before? "It's hard but I manage." I know! Same place I had heard those words. "Great it's Ray 2.0!" I yelled smacking my forehead. Ray smacked me in the back of the head. "Hey, I smacked myself already, thank you very much." I muttered before turning back to Raul. "Why is it you two can't just take a stand and tell them you aren't a doormat?"

Ray rolled his eyes but Raul looked like I had just told him the moon was really made of cheese, which by the way I say it is. "She is my sister! I couldn't say something like that!" "Okay correct me if I am wrong but shouldn't that make things easier? I mean aren't siblings suppose to fight or something?" I heard him mumble something under his breath and I shook my head. "This party isn't going to do anything for the two of you."

I saw Ray give me a look that said, 'Tala what are you planning?' "Tal, just let it go alright." He said picking up a soda that he had been drinking before I had shoved him in the pool. "Let's blow this place!" I said making Ray choke on his drink. "This party is all you have been talking about for weeks!" Ray said and it was true. I was excited for this party, but really nothing was going on. Besides I could tell these two needed to have some fun and they weren't going to relax and have fun with their teams around. No, Ray would be to busy playing mom and Raul would be to freaked that he would tick off his sister.

No, this time they needed somewhere else to have fun and I knew just the place.

* * *

><p>AN

Wow this fic is so freaking short AND random. Ah well, at least I finally have something on my account, right? Haha, hope you all enjoyed the little taste here. Please R&R if you feel up to it.

Until nest time,

My Own Demise


End file.
